


Love's Backstroke

by LunaVA



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaVA/pseuds/LunaVA
Summary: Asahina is more ready than ever to be representing Japan in the summer olympics, but is her competitor willing to give up his title?For the purposes of this work. Asahina will be the age she was in Danganronpa 3, in an alternate reality in which the events of danganronpa never happened.





	Love's Backstroke

It was the summer olympics. I worked my butt off to get here. I was ready. I had finally attained one of my many goals of representing Japan in the 200 meter butterfly and 100 meter freestyle. I’ve been training for months, with all my classmates supporting me along the way. I knew there was nothing that could get me down.

“Alright! Stretch time!” I yelled, getting ready to bend my body in all sorts of ways in order to get ready for the 200 meter butterfly. 

As a professional swimmer with years of training, I’m able to stretch and bend in any yoga position without hurting myself. I could sense the tingles inside my legs and arms as I stretched. After awhile, I took off and headed towards the pool. 

I threw open the doors as they announced my name on the intercom. ‘Japan Representative Asahina Aoi’ being yelled through the intercom sent jitters through my mind and soul, my body getting restless as I’m getting ready to start the race. They announced some of the other competitors, a few names I recognized and then, finally, the name I’ve been waiting for.

“American Representative Michael Phelps!” The hosts announced over the intercom to the sound of screaming and excitement.

This was my chance, my chance to prove to the world that the Asahina name shall live down in history. Michael Phelps, time to take you down. Then, afterwards, we can get some donuts? Maybe? I wanted to say that out loud as he crouched down next to me, eyes focused on the endless tub of clear blue. He looked at me, but I kept my eyes focused on the water. It was at that point that the whistle rang through the building, and everyone dived in immediately. Freestyle.

My heart was racing. My hair, wet. Michael Phelps and I were neck and neck. The finish line was close. The smell of chlorine up my nose as the water pulsated around me. 100 meters left. I hit the end and switched directions, racing to where we started. Still neck and neck with Phelps. I had to kick harder. Stroke faster.   
  
Another whistle. I got out of the pool, wet from head to toe. Second place. Not bad, Hina. Not bad. Phelps did manage to get to the end a split second ahead of me, but it didn’t bother me. Silver is good enough to help out my family. Help out Yuta. I still had the 100 meter freestyle to go, but that wasn’t until tomorrow.

“Nice swimming, Champ,” Michael spoke to me, his body also wet from head to toe, “you almost had me there in the second half.” 

“It was an honor racing you, but there’s still tomorrow!” I replied, smiling, excited at the outcome of the event.

“No doubt, no doubt. Though you might be able to beat me if you just pushed yourself a couple seconds faster.”

Wise words coming from the swim master. I took them to heart, and started walking off before something utterly insane happened.

“Hey, uhhh... I’ve read up on you. You got talent. I know you like donuts, too, so why don’t we grab some donuts and head back to my place to exchange swimming tips before the freestyle tomorrow.” He spoke up, chasing towards me, trying to catch my attention.

I saw nothing wrong with what he said. Swimming tips with one of the best? Heck ya! That sounds like a great time, and nothing beats the heat like a good couple of donuts. The race left me hungry, anyway. 

So, we got some donuts and went back to Phelps place, alone. We did exactly what he asked, I gave him some of my tips for swimming, and he gave me a few of his. Everything was going absolutely swell. I was almost ready to dive right back in the pool and keep swimming.

“Is that it?” I asked, wanting to know more about Phelps techniques. 

“Well, I could give you more, but I want to make something clear. Aoi, you’ve awakened something in me that I don’t want to take back, and if it’s fine with you, I’d very much like to act on it.” He replied, pushing me against one of his many, walls.   
  
What happened next was insane, but I wasn’t against it. In fact, it felt more natural than I anticipated. His lips reached mine, in the throws of passion and overtook me. It was a kiss, and I kissed back. The sensations in my body felt like they time travelled from the earlier race, as his body rubbing up against mine felt like the the ease of water washing up on the coast as his mouth starting eating away at my lips, faster and faster. His tongue entered my mouth and he threw me atop of his bed, still rubbing against my body, faster. Harder. We started stripping out the clothing we had on top of our swimsuits, never having the chance to take them off. The friction going faster and faster. He touched my neck with his lips and I started making something akin to dolphin noises. Then, he went lower. Lower. In an instant, he stood over me in speedos, me in my one piece and the friction took off again. Faster. My brain was melting at a pace similar to my record today. 1 minute, 15 seconds. It was almost time. Exploding in the throws of this watery passion, he tossed off his speedos and started rubbing his thick surfboard into the nooks and crannies of my beach area. The feeling of it reached deep, deep inside me, hitting the end like a wave trying to corrode the very depths of the cave this tsunami was trying to hit.   
  
“Go faster, Baltimore Bullet!” I moaned with heavy breath as this magnificent shark was eating the pearls of my youth. 

Faster. Faster. His surfboard going so fast now I can hardly handle myself. Dolphin Noises, louder, louder, until he pulled out and sprayed his sea foam over my swimsuit, which I now had to wash.

“Dang...” Was all I could say, taking off my swimsuit and putting on my regular athletic clothes, “but that was... I’ve never experienced anything like that, Phelps-San.”

“Take the donuts, Aoi. You deserve them, Just don’t eat to many before the freestyle tomorrow.” He smiled, winking at me and kissed my forehead. I threw my stained swimsuit into my bag and left back for the hotel I was staying, now ready more than ever to beat him at his own game.

The 200m Butterfly may be his, but I will take the freestyle.


End file.
